Frost (Ancient FrostClan)
'Note' Please do not edit this page except for categories, if there are spelling and grammar errors just leave a comment! The only people allowed to edit this are Nibby the Bird and Qibli77. ---- You thought this was Frost's sona? YOU WERE WRONG Frost, or Froststar, is the leader of Ancient FrostClan, and the founder of the clan. FrostClan is the main clan in my WIP fanfiction, and is also used with my permission in Qibli77’s story ''FrostClan’s History''. Click here for a short story relating to FrostClan's History about Froststar! By the way, you probably should not read it unless you've read FrostClan's History (or at least the part that's finished). Appearance Frost is a all-white Norwegian Forest Cat. He has long, silky white fur that flows around his stomach, neck, and legs. He has a wide face, with big eyes and small ears, and broad paws for walking on snow. His nose, paw pads and inner ears are light pink, and his eyes are royal blue. Personality Froststar is kind and generous. He always helps cats in need, as seen when he formed FrostClan. WIP History Spoilers for FrostClan's History Froststar was once known as a loner named Frost who lived in a mountainous, snowy region around several other cats who each lived by themselves or in small groups. The groups of cats constantly fought each other for food and prey, only respecting those who emerged victorious. The cats always managed to get through the winter alone, until a particularly fierce snowstorm swept through the area. Frost was safe because of his den that had been dug deep into the snow, but many of the other cats got sick, became dangerously cold, or even died. Among these were Frost's parents and his sisters. Something about this struck Frost—he wanted to help them, to stop them from dying like his family did. As his grief slowly subsided, he began to think about compassion. Maybe he could prevent something like this from happening again. He took some prey he'd buried in his den and went around to find any cats still left alive. He helped those trapped under snowbanks or roots and rocks that had fallen during the storm. He brought them herbs and water and made them nests to help them heal. And eventually, he united them, and FrostClan was formed. From that moment, the cats helped each other through the winter, collaborating to make sure they all survived. He took the name of Froststar, and eventually picked a cat named Graupel as deputy. The two were suspected of possibly having love for each other, but it was never confirmed as Graupel went missing in a blizzard. Froststar made a tom named Whitesnow deputy, and when he retired, a she-cat named Deerspots took his place. When FrostClan was just six moons old a loner named Eris came to the Clan. She claimed to have seen two-legged animals subsequently named Twolegs and trapped in a place called a kitten mill. Though he didn't know it at the time, Froststar fell slightly in love with her, despite her violent and code-breaking ways. Eris changed her name to Bearfrost and began to settle in with the Clan more, taking a mate and having kits. However Froststar soon saw the evil side of her. She tried to kill Froststar's medicine cat Freezeleaf twice, the second time trapping her in StarClan, and blackmailed the leader into banishing the deputy, Deerspots. The Clan soon learned of the truth and tried to make Bearfrost (now calling herself Eris to remove any affiliations with FrostClan) leave, but she claimed that if she left FrostClan Freezeleaf would stay trapped in StarClan forever. The Clan approached Froststar and asked for permission to "dispose of" (aka kill) Eris, but Froststar said no. He was still a little bit smitten by Eris despite her actions, until Diamondpeak, Freezeleaf's former apprentice and one of Eris's sons, convinced him. Diamondpeak succeeded in trapping his mother in StarClan just as she had done to Freezeleaf, where nine cats, eight of them members of StarClan and the last Froststar, voted to kill her. Eris, seeing this, committed suicide and went to the Dark Forest. Soon after, Froststar died of old age and went to StarClan. He gave his deputy, Deerspots, her ninth life, which was considering all cats to have some good in their hearts, despite the amount of evil that showed on the surface. 'Relationships' Spoilers for FrostClan's History Frost's family Frost loved his family and was extremely sad when they died. His grief for them inspired him to help the other loners and form FrostClan. Graupel Not much is known about Frost's relationship with Graupel, but it is suspected that they loved each other before Graupel went missing. Deerstar Froststar trusted Deerspots more than almost any other cat in FrostClan. He felt very guilty in his later years for allowing Bearfrost to blackmail him into banishing Deerspots and giving up his leadership to Bearfrost/Eris. Freezeleaf Freezeleaf always gave good leadership advice to Froststar and was well-respected for her compassion and healing knowledge. Froststar was distraught when Freezeleaf got trapped in StarClan. Diamondpeak Along with Freezeleaf, Froststar always went to Diamondpeak for help and assistance, and is eternally grateful to him for stopping Eris. Eris Despite Eris's crimes, Froststar fell slightly in love with her, which is what caused him to give up his leadership. He felt like he owed Eris something and he also wanted her to accept him. However, Eris never fell for him or even acknowledged their relationship. Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Toms Category:Content (NibbytheBird) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Unusable Clan Cats